User talk:EmilyHReturns
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Pizza Hut page. Please take a moment and review the Family Guy Wiki:Policies and guidelines which contains most of the important ground rules for edits. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Buckimion (talk) 06:18, December 2, 2019 (UTC) Because the Pizza Hut is INSIDE of the Target store, we are not creating a seperate page for it. Only when they show a classic-style Pizza Hut will we permit a page for it. --Buckimion (talk) 12:07, December 2, 2019 (UTC) Notes regarding parodies are generally kept on the episode REFERENCES pages. The main page is only for what occurs in regards to the subject. --Buckimion (talk) 02:39, December 12, 2019 (UTC) Asking for another chance I am requesting that my 1-month block be lifted sometime and I am given another chance to show myself a good-faith contributor to the Family Guy Wiki. I have reviewed the Family Guy Wiki:Policies and guidelines page and promise to follow it whenever making new edits: I will not remove content from pages without prior permission as it is not up to me, I will not create unnecessary or dubious pages or add such trivia, add content to the wrong pages, or anything along the line that warrants a block. When I get unblocked, I plan on fixing typos, adding missing appearances to certain pages (unless under the rule applicable to new edits it is prohibited), and overall listen to the wiki's administrator Buckimion. EmilyHReturns (talk) 19:07, December 22, 2019 (UTC) Ok. Just some advice...aside from true misspellings, there is really only a little bit to do here after all these years. We could use someone who wants to re-watch the episodes from the first 3 seasons and confirm we have all of the characters listed in both the 'Also Appearing' and in their listings if needed. I just recently found a bit character that I and everyone else had missed for years in "One if by Clam, Two if by Sea". Also, I didn't bother to log the Television and Films Season 17 gags from the first 2-3 episodes. I could get to it shortly since I just got the DVD set, but I'm having issues with my DVD drive as well as the holidays that are slowing me down. --Buckimion (talk) 00:42, December 23, 2019 (UTC) Do not change existing links to alternate spellings such as Connie. --Buckimion (talk) 01:43, January 9, 2020 (UTC) Malls Please don't assume that all malls are the Quahog Mall. We note on the page that several previous scene locations are unverified. --Buckimion (talk) 14:47, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Please don't list character episode appearances before the day the episode airs. Even further, I would prefer if those were left for me to take care of as part of my episode summaries on broadcast nights. Also in regards to "Movin’ In (Principal Shepherd’s Song)", unless a plot element is shared, it isn't a callback, it's lazy writers. --Buckimion (talk) 23:43, February 5, 2020 (UTC) :Okay, I'll refrain from that in the future. But what about my edit to Fecal Matters/References? I'm pretty sure that one is a legitimate reference. EmilyHReturns (talk) 23:55, February 5, 2020 (UTC) That's another one that I think more information needs to come out in the episode to make a connection. While I don't think it's completely off-base, I only think of fecal matters as associated with a bowl movement. And speaking of shit, I can't help but wonder if this is somehow connected to the 'late' Jeffery Fecalman. --Buckimion (talk) 00:17, February 6, 2020 (UTC) New guest stars I intentionally leave the top line open on new guest stars for the character image. --Buckimion (talk) 03:37, February 19, 2020 (UTC) :Sorry about that. I just removed it because no image was present yet but now I realize that it was there so an image can be added in place of it when the episode comes out. I'll leave it alone from now on. EmilyHReturns (talk) 03:45, February 19, 2020 (UTC) Pedophilia I'm not going to delete it out of hand, but please refrain from creating a multiple links to the page. I have no intention of maintaining such a list and should you quit editing I will likely delete it. --Buckimion (talk) 19:23, February 20, 2020 (UTC) Galleries IWasFormerlySpongeBoy (talk) 02:58, February 23, 2020 (UTC) Hi, Emily I wonder if Galleries are allowed here. :Sorry I didn't get this thread and was a bit reluctant to check since it seems weird how a user I know from another wiki who never edits here messages me here, I thought it would be something bad about off-wiki drama and was quite anxious I'll admit (especially since the thread is one section below one about a page regarding a controversial topic, so I got confused for a second :/), but it's all good now... Anyways, no they are not allowed here. The wiki's administrator User:Buckimion has confirmed the rejection of galleries on this wiki several times. I suggest you talk to him about any other concerns regarding this wiki as he's been here a lot longer than I have and has more experience with the guidelines and whatnot more than I do. EmilyHReturns (talk) 05:23, February 23, 2020 (UTC)